


Sasuke's Condition

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brainwashing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Genderbending, Hypnotism, Master/Slave, Misogyny, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his first encounter with Naruto in almost three years, Sasuke offers to return to Konoha—on one condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's Condition

_Drip, drip, drip._

"You... those eyes..."

Sasuke Uchiha stood, in thought, before Kyuubi no Youko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. His gaze pierced through the physical to glimpse what lay beneath, projecting himself in chakra and spirit into the metaphysical boundaries of Naruto Uzumaki's seal.

A hand rested on the hilt of his sword. He stared lazily at the Nine-Tails.

Off to one side stood Naruto, or at least Naruto's mental representation of himself within the seal. He was paralyzed with shock, stunned to see Sasuke inside his own head. Or perhaps it was because of the sight of the Kyuubi's corrosive, bubbling chakra seeping through the gaps in the seal and coalescing into an image of the great beast's sneering head.

Except the Kyuubi wasn't sneering now.

"Your chakra... is the same as his," rumbled the fox, looking at Sasuke with something between amazement and anger. "The same as Uchiha Madara's..."

Sasuke raised a hand and laid it on the beast's half-solidified muzzle. His sharingan flashed with a piercing light.

" _Heel,_ " he told the fox in a commanding, unyielding tone.

The Kyuubi's chakra recoiled, retreating behind the bars of its vast cage. Two blood-red eyes stared out at Sasuke from the darkness within.

Three tomoe orbited each pupil.

"S-Sasuke?" said Naruto slowly, still in shock. "What are you...?"

Sasuke turned to look at the blond. Naruto went still and silent, his eyes widening. Heedless as ever, Naruto met Sasuke's eyes head on, either not remembering or not caring about the peril of looking directly into sharingan.

"I'll come back to Konoha with you," said Sasuke coolly out of the blue, nodding languidly at Naruto. "That's what you're here for, right? And I'll do it... on one condition."

The blond blinked dazedly.

"Condition?" he said in a distant voice, still looking into Sasuke's eyes. He seemed transfixed by the brightness of their color, and by the exotic shape of their pupils.

"Yes," said Sasuke, the tiniest smirk beginning to rise along his mouth. "A _condition_. I've learned all I can from Orochimaru, but I'm not ready to defeat my brother. Not yet. And if I'm not ready avenge my clan, yet, I can at least start to rebuild it in the meantime."

Naruto nodded slowly, appearing to follow this. His expression grew more glazed the longer he looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Is that your condition?"

"Not precisely. My condition," Sasuke continued. "Is that I am in return provided a wife with good blood and powerful chakra. More accurately, I want a broodmare to spawn the next generation of Uchiha. It doesn't matter how strong or smart she herself is, so long as she comes from a family with a history of powerful shinobi and some manner of kekkei genkai or inborn aptitude for ninjutsu."

Naruto blinked owlishly. It took him a few moments to process this.

"Yeah?" he said at length, slowly nodding. "Sure, as long as you come back to the village. But I dunno how I can get you anyone like that."

"Don't you, though, _Naruko?_ "

At Sasuke's words, Naruto's pupils contracted. He shook his head suddenly and stepped back as if flinching from a blow. All at once, the blond felt **awareness**. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was naked.

Moreover, he saw that he was no longer a _he_.

Naruto, now Naruko, stared in astonishment at her tits. They were of a goodly size, big and shapely and soft, with a youthful perkiness that caused their movements to seem especially lively striking. It was the same body she adopted when using _oiroke no jutsu_ , her Ninja Centerfold Technique. She was now a woman.

She remembered what Sasuke had said about a broodmare.

Naruko whipped her head up to stare at the man. For an instant she felt anger, incredulity, and indignation.

Then his sharingan pierced her.

And after that, she felt only. . . .

* * *

 

Sasuke smiled. The Kyuubi had fallen easily under his control. With only a glance he'd enslaved the beast to his will, and he had commanded it to resculpt Naruto's body according to his designs and desires. Now the blonde had as her native form that body with which she had once tried to seduce him, during one of their many clashes when they were young genin.

She hadn't succeeded back then. Sasuke, like most Uchiha, was quick into puberty, but with all the emotional baggage weighing him down he'd not been able to awaken in a healthy manner to sexual desire. Some would say, perhaps rightly, that he still hadn't. Because he didn't want a lover or even a no-strings-attached sexual encounter. No, he was unwilling to accept what might be taken away again, unwilling to trust in the vagaries of a heart and mind apart from his own.

A psychiatrist might say that Sasuke feared betrayal, chiefly because of the enormous betrayal of his elder brother Itachi, whom he had once loved and respected. Sasuke could not bring himself to _trust_ , to put his heart at the mercy of another person's whim. To love was dangerous, so he did not love. Instead he lusted, and he conquered.

Sasuke's smile widened. He thought of Karin, who had once tried to drug and rape him. When he was done with her the bitch had learned her true place, right and proper, although she was no longer fit to supervise test subjects for Orochimaru.

Next he thought of Sakura, who had tried to stop him from leaving the village, offering her body to him if only he would stay. Hardly a fair exchange. As if she'd had any right to barter her maidenhood with him, as if she would or _could_ withhold it from him, should refuse her deal.

But he'd taught her the correct way of things nice and thoroughly before leaving. Probably Sakura was even now detaining her other two teammates while Sasuke dealt with Naruko, the long dormant genjutsu compulsion he'd placed on the pinkette triggered at last.

Sasuke looked at Naruko and felt himself harden. Though these were not their true bodies, merely mental representations, still the arousal he felt as he gazed at the blue-eyed blonde's nude, curvaceous body was quite real. Nor did it displease him to note the vacant, severely dazed aspect about Naruko's glance.

She was hypnotized. His sharingan held her utterly enthralled.

She could not resist.

* * *

 

Naruko was a vision of sensual beauty.

From her smooth, soft skin free of blemishes and shaded a healthy athletic bronze to her silky, luscious, sun-kissed gold colored hair worn in cute twin-tails she was absolutely flawless. Her calves and underarms were smooth and shapely, swelling and tapering in just the right places, and with just the right proportions. Her body was soft and curvaceous, with a good and toned physique underneath.

Lean, corded muscle could be made out up and down her frame, if only in the subtle ways that it shaped the softer, more yielding tissues layered atop it. Her thighs, her shoulders, and her lean, flat abdomen were all perfectly enticing, lewdly drawing one's gaze this way or that, perfectly framing and accentuating the most bountiful and erotic parts of her anatomy.

Her posterior was goodly-sized, round and bountiful. The curvature of it, in profile, flowed truly lasciviously from the small of her back down on to her thighs, rolling like a river into perfectly toned and proportioned legs that seemed to go for miles and miles without end. Her bosom was even more generous. Her tits bordered on cup-sizes a quarter of the way through the alphabet, yet while definitely looking every bit as soft and heavenly as one might imagine with their size, they did not seem to droop or sag at all.

Sasuke eyed Naruko appreciatively within her mindscape. She was gorgeous, an impossibly well-formed beauty. Kyuubi did its job perfectly in shaping her to Sasuke's desires. The Uchiha made a note to reward Naruko for her bijuu's obedience.

Sasuke reached forward and grasped at Naruko's chest with one hand. Her baby blue eyes widened, and her whisker-marked cheeks reddened. A shiver raced down from the top of her head to the base of her spine, and a quiet moan slipped from her mouth. She stared blankly at Sasuke, standing passively despite the pleasure she felt at his touch.

Naruto was erased. Nothing of that identity remained in the form before Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke's rival, was expunged from his own self and replaced with the as yet blank slate of Naruko, Sasuke's bitch. And Naruko stared at her master with hollow eyes, only a hint of ego behind them. She had been wiped clean and reduced to pure id.

Her chest rose and fell with quickening, deepening breaths as Sasuke molested her corpulent, cushy teat. Her mouth gaped open in a formless, unthinking _auuun_ of a moan. She was panting and blushing as Sasuke groped her.

The Uchiha leered at what had once been his best friend and rival. He felt victorious in a deep and satisfying way. After so long trying to run from his respect and admiration for the blond, the feelings of friendship and brotherhood between them, he had finally triumphed. He was dominant. He was the master.

"You are my bitch," he sneered at Naruko, giving her ass a sharp smack. The blonde half-moaned, half-squealed at this. "Do you get that? I own your ass."

He gripped a red and stinging buttock of said ass to emphasize his point. Roughly and aggressively he dug his fingers into the soft, ample flesh, causing Naruko to shiver and whine. At the same time he continued to molest her bosom, burying his hand deep into the soft, creamy depths of her tits.

Naruko's body was so soft that his fingers vanished like they'd been sucked into quicksand. She was curvy with broad hips and a lean waist, a huge ass and enormous breasts. It was disgusting how lewd her body was.

"Were you ever really a man, Naruko?" Sasuke mocked, leering at the blonde. "Look at this body. You chose to prance around looking like this, to shake a fat ass and skinny waist in the face of every older man you met. You should have been born a woman. This is what you've always wanted, wasn't it?"

He growled and felt his cock tent the crotch of his pants. Loose though they usually were, still his erection felt like it was being strained and crushed with every twitch and flex. His hands roamed masterfully over Naruko's body. She mewled and trembled dreamily at his touch. She could scarcely handle what he did to her body. Sasuke could smell her arousal, and he could see the shamelessly horny look on her face.

Sasuke was pleased with this state of things. Naruko had a body like few others, world class tits and ass, and a cunt that was made in its every contour for the pleasure of cocks. Just looking at that tight snatch he knew that it would be a perfect fit for him, even if he had to forcibly pound it into the right shape. She was a perfect slut, with the body of a cum-sucking bimbo whose loftiest ambition was to be raped in the gutter for pennies a day.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" said Sasuke roughly, channeling a not-so-weak current of lightning chakra through his fingertips. Naruko squealed and arched her back. " _Sexy Jutsu?_ Please. That's not a weapon to defeat men. It's an invitation. You were begging to be bent over and fucked every time you used that jutsu. But none of the men you used it on had the balls to give you what you wanted. They were feeble, one shot virgins who blew their loads at the first glimpse."

His lips dived to smother hers, and her open mouth gave way to his tongue. He kissed her ferociously, possessively, groping her and making her squeal. His injutsu chidori zapped Naruko's nipples and smote her round buttocks. His tongue infiltrated her mouth as a shinobi would a fortress, and his hands scouted her body for chinks and gaps at which to strike to bring her tumbling down.

She was mewling and groaning into his mouth, and her eyes rolled up to the whites. She was utterly absorbed in the pleasure she felt from his forceful molestations. She was in heaven from his predation, all but dying of bliss. When his lips broke apart from hers she whined pathetically, and he let go of her breast to cup her sex, trailing his fingers slowly and torturously down her front until he finally reached her cunt.

"But not me," he purred, smirking. "You didn't affect me the way you affected those losers. Do you know why?" Sasuke slipped his hand away from Naruko's red, smarting ass to fiddle with the front of his trousers. "...Yeah, I think you do. It's because I'm a real man. I'm not intimidated by bitches. I don't fawn over whores. They fawn over me, they fear and adore _me_. You're the same as the rest of them.

"I won't hold that against you, though. It's only natural, after all."

Sasuke's erection sprang from his trousers. The head of his cock slapped Naruko's thigh with a loud CLAP, and she gasped at the weight and the heat of it. Her entire body seemed to melt at the feel of Sasuke's manhood, and her pussy gushed arousal. She moaned and spread her legs unthinkingly. Her mind, blank of all but pleasure and adoration for her master, turned to mush with the sudden and overwhelming hope that Sasuke would fuck her.

No mind reader was Sasuke, but he could see this on Naruko's face as clear as day. And smirking he laid her down in the water and leered at her nude body. His cock, long and curved like a scimitar, throbbed painfully. He felt his insides clench pleasureably, and his eyes raked to and fro, committing every detail of Naruko's nakedness to memory. He did not wish to miss a single thing.

She was pinned in the shallow water of her sealscape, looking up at Sasuke with empty eyes. Her face was lewd, contorted by pure animal desire untempered by ego or restraint. Her hips bucked in silent plea for penetration, longing and aching to be run through on his manly, meaty cock. Her breaths were quick and shuddering, shallow and convulsive with the thrill of anticipation. Her body was racing.

Sasuke smiled and bore himself down. His pelvis dropped atop Naruko's, and the head of his penis sandwiched itself between her labia. It was a tight fit, Sasuke's cock being of a not inconsiderable thickness on top of its excellent length. Naruko gasped audibly at the first intrusion of a manhood into her loins, and her flat belly flexed with an excited, involuntary clenching of her nether regions.

Naruko wriggled feebly in confused pleasure, panting and whining as Sasuke pushed himself into her. She felt his cock go down, go up, go side to side as he worked it into her cunt. Ever deeper went the hard intrusion, the invasive heat, nearer and nearer to the core of her being. Her nether lips tingled and her clitoris throbbed. A hazy, vapid mind dimly thought: _Sasuke is raping me._

This did not upset her.

"You're raping me," she breathed, looking dreamily up at Sasuke. Her ass splashed the water, sending concetric ripples out to the far walls as her groin was thumped by his. "You're raping me," she repeated, her tongue moist and red as it slipped out to lave over her lips. Her eyes were dizzy, and her tits leaped and wobbled with the motion of her body. "I'm being raped..."

"I am," Sasuke growled, breathing hard as he thrust his hips steadily up and down. His manhood was massaged by Naruko's velvety cunt, his bare white chest glistening with a faint sheen of sweat. His eyes were fierce and piercing, sharingan blazing like twin pyres. "And you are. Does that upset you, bitch?"

Naruko moaned, shaking her head with a convulsive sort of movement. Up and down their loins went. Up and down, in and out. His cock was squelching inside her. His fingers made her shiver and burn. Her cunt was drenched and itching-aching-tingling-pulsing, her nipples feeling sufficiently hard and pointed to cut glass.

Sasuke squeezed Naruko's thigh, running a hand up and down the creamy, ruddy flesh. He groped her teat, mashing and squashing it with a firm hold. He bent his head and bit on her neck, sucking hard and making her writhe, marking her with a hickey so deep that it would show even when they had left this mental plane.

His cock was clenching and throbbing, a palpable pain gripping his manhood. Testicles ached with a longing to release. His heart raced in his chest, and his breath was hitching, his entire mind welded to the experience of his and Naruko's joined bodies. He was raping her.

_He was raping her._

Sasuke exploded at this thought, and at all the sudden impressions and half-formed notions that flooded in alongside it. He thought of how Naruko was being debased and degraded by his hands, how all the stubborn fiery spirit had been taken from her and replaced with slavish, drone-like obedience to his will. He thought of his friend and rival reduced to a receptacle for his ejaculate, a fat-titted sow to breed and fuck.

Panting, Sasuke felt himself let loose inside Naruko's cunt.

His cock quivered, and throbbed, and pulsed, and twitched. His vision was blasted with stars and blurred and bleared, and for a single dizzying instant he became aware of the constant, unceasing, high speed rotation of the earth. Sasuke's cock disgorged a thick wad of come, depositing a load of rich, fertile semen into his blonde bitch's womb.

For a moment, as sweat poured down his leanly muscled frame and his mind numbly swam through a sea of molasses, Sasuke looked at Naruko as she lay beneath him. He saw empty eyes like those of one under the influence of the Yamanaka clan's _shintenshin no jutsu_. He saw a vast, rosy, quaking pair of tits round and soft and perky. He saw her narrow waist and ponderous hips, a distended cunt stuffed full of his cock and semen, a bountiful ass squashed in the water beneath the weight of his pelvis.

Sasuke smirked, leering appreciatively at the bubbly, big-mouthed twit's vapid, brainless expression. He noted that his cock was still hard inside Naruko, and briefly he considered going another round.

"You're raping me," Naruko dumbly repeated, staring bleary-eyed and flushed at Sasuke. "I've been raped."

The tone in which she said this, so idle and matter-of-fact, made Sasuke laugh.

In the back of his mind, he felt vindication. The first hurdle to his plan was out of the way, and in the same stroke he had claimed for the power of the Kyuubi for his own use. Naruko was his slave, and there was effectively no one who could release her from his control.

He cupped the blonde's cheek and ran his thumb down the side of her face. Her skin was warm to his touch, and her breath came out in a moan as he held her.

Sasuke thought of his plans as he idly stroked his pet, his weapon, his broodmare. His mind turned to the other girls he had marked to be his own when the time came. Karin, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and many others besides whose names he had never bothered to learn. He would rebuild the Uchiha clan, strengthening it with all the most powerful bloodlines in the shinobi world, building a harem of women from all the worthy clans and lineages.

His children would be numerous, and the seat of the new Uchiha clan's power would be in Konoha. Not as it had been for them before, with the Uchiha nominally equals and truthfully subjects of the Senju. He would do what his parents and the rest of his clan had been thwarted in doing.

He would carry out his own coup in their memory and seize control of the village. Naruko would be his most invaluable pawn in this. With the power of the Kyuubi at his fingertips, and the blood of the longeval Uzumaki in the veins of his children, he would usurp those who now ruled the village and restore the Uchiha to their proper place above the rest of the shinobi world.

He would create a village to which his brother could return free from persecution, rewarded for his sacrifices. And if Itachi took umbrage with his methods, he could hand over Sakura or some of the other sluts as a peace offering.

Sasuke smiled. Clapping Naruko on the ass to get her attention, he rose. She struggled to her feet after him, woozy and feeble from his hard, remorseless fucking of her. Her eyes followed him, and he met her slavish stare with his sharingan.

"Come," he told her. "We have work to do."

And he and Naruko returned to reality. There, too, the blonde was now naked.

Sakura stood by with Sai and Yamato tied up and unconscious behind her, bowing low to her master and his slave.

"I'm ready for you, Sasuke-sama," Sakura said breathlessly, eyeing the bulge of his cock with an unquenchable longing.

Sasuke did not look at Sakura, but picked up Naruko and slung her over his shoulder. He held the blonde with a hand clasped firmly to her ass.

"We're... going back to Konoha?" panted Naruko.

"I'm coming back," said Sasuke, his cock blatantly erect.

Sakura bowed lower still. Naruko looked vaguely pleased.

"I'm glad..." said the blonde quietly. "I kept my promise."

"Oh? Which promise was that?" asked Sasuke.

"To give you a wife," was Naruko's answer.

With a laugh, Sasuke smacked Naruko and Sakura both on the ass. The girls wriggled and cried out in delight.

Then the trio departed, leaving Yamato and Sai for the proverbial crows.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This oneshot was a reward for osccar.
> 
> Updated: 7-11-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
